Fragments: Short Richonne One-Shots
by Siancore
Summary: Series of Richonne drabbles and ficlets based on prompts; will be short one-shots. Taking requests.
1. Chapter 1

Fragments: Richonne One-Shots

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead

A/N: Series of Richonne drabbles and ficlets based on prompts. Mainly to quell the random Richonne musings that I have at the strangest of times.

PM me or leave me an idea in the reviews and I'll see what I can do with it.

Inspired by quotes, song lyrics, reviews, one word prompts etc.

Leave me a prompt or make a request.

Warning: May contain language and adult situations.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Set in season 5. My reimagining of what happens after the group slaughter Gareth and co.

**Of A Different Kind**

**"****Let no one think of me that I am humble or weak or passive; let them understand I am of a different kind: dangerous to my enemies, loyal to my friends." - Euripides**

xXxXx

_Rick's POV_

I don't think it even matters how they look at me now; I see it, behind their stares. Even if it is for a second, it's still there; the _shock. _They're actually shocked by what we did, what _I_ did, when we killed those people. We didn't have to be so brutal, but I wanted to. I can live with it. I don't have the luxury of feeling the guilt of it all. We should have killed them earlier, like I said. No one gets to hurt my family anymore. This is how it has to be; this is how I have to be. I accept that now.

Where the fuck is he going? I can't deal with Gabriel and his shit right now. Maybe he'll just wander off somewhere so I won't have to put up with him and all of his talk about God. Doesn't he get it? There's no God here because we're in Hell. Stupid asshole. Maybe if he annoys Michonne enough she'll run him through with her sword. I know she's thought about it. I can see it in her eyes.

I should've taken watch with her; it'd be better than sitting inside trying to ignore their little glances. She understands me; I can be myself with her. She's not looking at me like she's shocked. She gets it; she gets me. We're the same, I recognized it right away. I think she did too. I feel safer with her around because I know she doesn't hesitate. If something needs doing, she'll get it done.

Lord, I really have been thinking about her a lot recently. It's not just the fact that she saved my life; it's something else. I'm not going to lie, I do find her so attractive. I'm attracted to her and I know she's at least a little attracted to me. I just don't know what we're going to do about it. Is there time to do anything about it? Should we even do anything about it?

Right, he's been out there with her long enough; time for me to interrupt.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Inspired by Rick and Michonne's little chat about her katana.

Rick stepped out into the warm night air; his mind awash with scenarios of how they should best proceed. Bob was dead; Daryl and Carol were still missing; and the group had separated. Rick was steadfast in his determination that they would wait for them while the others pressed on to DC; and then meet again later. Right now, they were waiting; he felt overtired, and they were waiting.

He noticed her right away, seated on the step with her sword. Michonne knew the sound of Rick's boots as they came into contact with the front step; the intrusive taps snapping her out of her focus on the surrounding area. Michonne never favoured taking watch much; there was always an overabundance of time to think. She did not want to think that evening, but alas, she did not want to sleep. Sleeping meant that one might dream; she could control her thoughts, but her dreams were not so easily tamed.

Rick took up a seat beside Michonne, resting his arms upon his knees; hands clasped together in front. He tilted his head slightly then turned to look at Michonne. He said nothing, but just stared at her for a moment; slowly, she returned his gaze. In the light of the full moon, they took in one another's features briefly before Rick looked down at the katana.

"You got it back." He started, nodding in the direction of the sword. "After what happened, what we did; are you still gonna tell me you didn't miss it? You seem relieved to have it back."

"I admit, it's cleaner; more efficient. I felt different without it; felt like a small void, but I don't think I really missed it. I mean, back in the boxcar, when they came and took you. I missed _you_. If I lost this damned sword forever, that's something I could get past. But losing our people, losing _you_; that's a void that can't be so easily filled."

Rick grinned slightly and looked to the ground before glancing back at her face; he took note that she was smiling. The smile she wore warmed his heart and the ever-growing space therein that she had occupied; the little space that was so empty for so long, but not any longer. He was thankful for the voids that she filled inside of him.


	4. Maybe I Should Call

A/N: Request from **black diamond** for a Rick/Lori and Michonne love triangle based on the song _Maybe I Should Call_ by K. Michelle. Thanks, this was my first time hearing that song as I don't usually listen to that genre, but it still gave me inspiration.

This is an AU fic with no zombies; I hope this is to your liking!

* * *

><p><em>Long distance in the way of what could be<em>

_Even when you're here, you're not with me_

Sometimes the look of absence in his stare drove her to the brink of insanity. She knew his mind was elsewhere, like it usually was, but when he looked like wanted to be anywhere except with her, that hurt.

Maybe they had married too young. Maybe they had simply changed too much; whatever it was, Lori Grimes felt her husband slipping away from her as each new day started and then came to an end. Maybe it would be in their best interests to divorce, she had often thought; but a separation would be hard for their children. Whatever needed doing, Lori was at a loss, for she did not know how to save her marriage; and if she was being honest with herself, she was not even sure she wanted to save it.

She reminded her husband that they were having friends over for dinner and requested that he not be too late in returning home that evening. Rick uttered something, gathered his car keys, bid his wife goodbye and left their home hurriedly.

xXx

Lori looked almost embarrassed as she offered their friends another apology on Rick's behalf; he was late, once again and had not called to explain. She glanced down at her phone to simultaneously check the time and to see if he had sent a message or tried to call; he had not.

She opened her contacts and scrolled down until Rick's name and number were displayed on her screen. Her finger ghosted over his details as she contemplated calling him. Instead, she locked her phone and placed it back into her pocket. There did not seem to be any point in trying to call her husband, Lori reasoned, because she doubted that he would even answer.

xXx

_Drowning in all of my excuses_

_Heart is feeling useless_

_Probably should've used it less_

Rick Grimes lifted his right hand in order to see what the time on his watch said; he knew he was late and he did not have an excuse for his wife. He did feel regretful that he was doing this to her, after all, they were friends once; he was in love with her once.

He twisted his wedding band around and sighed loudly; the whole situation had become a huge mess. There was no way out of it that would protect all those involved from being hurt. His mind started racing once more as he lay in a state of undress next to Michonne. He wished that he could stay with her after they made love; he wished he did not have to leave right away. He wished that she was not his secret; he regretted what he was doing to her. After all, she was his best friend; he was in love with her.

Rick placed a lazy kiss to her forehead and shifted to a sitting positing before standing in her faintly lit bedroom to find his discarded clothing.

"I have to go."

He said softly, just like all of the other times before; and just like every other time, he felt useless. He had thought it would be easier the longer they did it, but that was not the case. His guilt was becoming increasingly worse; he felt guilt for being unfaithful. Though he and his wife were no longer intimate with each other, in some strange way Rick actually felt like he was betraying Michonne whenever he went home and shared the same bed with Lori. Maybe he was.

Everyone involved was being betrayed so long as they did not own up to their feelings and actions; Rick knew this. He could not find a way around it because he was too busy trying to protect his wife and Michonne; protect his children and himself.

He pulled his trousers on and sat at the edge of Michonne's bed; he felt her move behind him. He felt her warm embrace as she wrapped her arms about his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want you to go."

She said quietly and plaintively, and just like that Rick felt afraid once more. He was afraid that if he walked out of her door this time, she would never let him back in.

xXx

_Will you ever let her go? I don't know_

_Will I ever be first? I hope_

"I know." Rick said sadly. "But you know I can't stay."

Michonne had heard these words from Rick many a time before; but it did not stop hurting. If anything, it just got worse each time. She gripped him tighter as if subconsciously attempting to hold in fast in place.

Rick rubbed his eye before placing his hand over hers; he really loathed making her upset. The last thing he wanted to do was to cause her pain and grief, yet he continued to do it. He had to realize, she thought, that this was torturing her. That every single time he left her and returned home to his wife it cut like knife. It felt as if someone had pierced her very soul with a dulled blade that was twisted and contorted until it almost became too much to stand.

"I love you." Lamented Rick.

Michonne felt the blade stab her again before asking sadly:

"If I told you I loved you, would you stay?"

"Please don't do that…" He started before she interjected.

"You should go, Rick. I don't ask for much; I just want you."

xXx

_I love him, I love him, I love him_

_Maybe I should call._

Lori regarded their company and excused herself from where she was seated in their living room and stepped out on the front porch with her cell phone in hand. She was about to check and see what was taking Rick so long when she saw the lights of a car enter their street. The car drove past their house. Lori sighed and proceeded to call her husband; it rang out until his familiar voice clumsily told whomever was on the other end of the line that they should leave Rick Grimes a message because he was unavailable.

xXx

Rick had not been gone twenty minutes before Michonne reached for the telephone and began to dial his number. Their argument was heated and she felt drained; but it was the only way she could handle having him leave.

Before she keyed in the few remaining digits, Michonne quickly changed her mind. She had told Rick to go and not come back. She had told him that she could no longer do this dance of theirs; that she could not endure the pain. Michonne wanted something more from Rick, and presently, he was just not capable of giving that to her.

She finally hung the receiver up and leaned against the wall. She then slid to the cold hard floor and drew her knees to her chest as the tears fell again.

_I love him, I love him, I love him…Maybe that's my flaw_

* * *

><p>AN: Well, there you go; I can write unfaithful Rick Grimes after all! Fear not, I shan't be making a habit of it as I loathe to drag his good name through the dirt.

Everyone else that prompted or requested, I'm getting there. I shouldn't even be writing anything else until I get _Fifteen Years Ago_ updated, but shhh, I won't tell if you don't!


	5. Four Walls

Four Walls

xXx

A/N: Based on a request from **mudarling**, over at Tumblr, for wall sex. The group have found a safe-zone and have been allocated housing; Michonne, surprisingly, is not staying with Rick and the children, though Carl wants her to. She goes to bid them goodnight and finds out that Rick wants her to stay as well.

This is my third attempt at trying to shorten this story; so I'm going to keep out details like how they got to the ASZ and all of that (I can just write it in another fic anyways) and just focus on the prompt

Warning: Adult situations!

* * *

><p>It was their fifth night in the Alexandria Safe-Zone and the group had been invited to a welcome party of sorts; it was a dinner where Rick and his group were able to meet some of the other residents. Rick was not particularly in the partying mood because, while they were all allocated housing, he had discovered Michonne had chosen to stay with Sasha and Daryl.<p>

He was unsure of why this was, seeing as she was always with him and his children out on the road. She and he had already engaged in a sexual relationship, although it was a secret relationship, Rick thought she would want to live with him so that they could continue it at their discretion and leisure. Maybe she had changed her mind about that as well.

Rick left the dinner early to relieve Daryl from babysitting duties; Daryl was not the socializing type, so spent the evening watching over Carl and Judith. Judith was asleep in her room and Carl was upstairs reading comic books with a flashlight in his; Daryl sat enjoying cigarettes and the homebrew that was in their welcome package when Rick came stumbling slightly through the door.

"Jesus, was it that bad?"

He asked when he saw the annoyed look on Rick's face coupled with the effects of whatever it was that Rick had been drinking. Daryl smiled, offering his brother a glass of the hooch. They chinked glasses together and Rick took up a seat next to Daryl at the kitchen table.

"Pretty much. Just felt weird." Rick replied.

"What ya mean? Like we can't trust 'em?" Daryl asked.

"Nah, nothin' like that. Just weird that they can throw a party. I had to get outta there. Everyone's half pissed and Monroe's hittin' on all o' the girls." Rick explained, referring to Douglas Monroe who was the leader of the Safe-Zone.

"Yeah, I noticed he was checkin' 'em all out the other day. Wrong move asshole; our girls don't play like that. Shit, Michonne tell him to kindly go fuck off yet?"

"Maybe, I dunno. She will if she doesn't like it; but who fuckin' knows anymore."

"Come on, of course she ain't gonna like it; he's some old-ass dude we don't know and she ain't the most trustin' type; especially with someone starin' at her tits and ass."

All Rick did was grunt. Daryl knew where this was going; _Rick pretending not to give a fuck when other men looked at Michonne_. Daryl chortled a little, downed the contents that remained in the glass and topped it up again.

"Where's Carl?" Asked Rick, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Upstairs readin', and don't go tryin' to change the subject; what's goin' on with you two?" Daryl queried whilst offering Rick more to drink.

"Me and who?" He asked feigning ignorance.

"You and Michonne, fuck ya." Said Daryl.

"What d'ya mean?" Rick offered.

"I mean why ain't she stayin' here with y'all? It's just that I noticed the two o' you been thick as thieves out on the road. I know there's something goin' on between you two. So, what happened?" Daryl asked, now becoming concerned that there was wrong.

Rick sighed loudly and shook his head, clearly perplexed. His head was spinning from a combination of alcohol and thoughts of Michonne.

"How'd you figure out we had somethin' goin' on?" Rick asked, certain they had been inconspicuous in their meetings.

Daryl laughed. "Actually, I wasn't sure but there it is, you just confirmed it for me!"

"Asshole! Don't tell her I told you." Rick said quickly as they swallowed their drinks and topped them again.

"I don't know. I thought she'd wanna stay, ya know, 'cause of the kids."

He said as Daryl snorted at his insistence that the woman in question only cared for Rick's children and not Rick himself.

"Did you even ask her?" Queried Daryl.

"No, but I just assumed she'd…"

"Well there's the problem right there." Daryl cut in. "How she gonna know if you don't tell her?"

* * *

><p>Michonne felt slightly tipsy as walked along the sidewalk to where her new home was; something startled her a moment until she saw that it was Daryl making his way back from Rick's place.<p>

"What d'ya call this hour, young lady?" He joked when he spotted her. "I thought you had a curfew?"

Michonne laughed at his humor and enquired as to whether Rick was home or not, to which Daryl replied in the affirmative.

"Oh, I didn't see him leave." She responded.

"Yeah he's over there sulkin' now 'cause he wants you to shack up with him, Carl and Lil' Asskicker."

"Shut up, no he isn't and no he doesn't." Michonne said quickly, thinking Daryl was joking.

"Don't believe me? Go over and ask him." Daryl dared her.

* * *

><p>Rick checked on a sleeping Carl and Judith and then triple checked the front door before heading back to the kitchen to finish off his nightcap. Suddenly he heard a soft tapping at the door, followed by a female's voice calling his name. It was Michonne and, much to his own annoyance, Rick leapt quickly from where he was seated to let her in. She beamed a small grin at Rick and stepped into the kitchen. He stared at her without saying anything, marvelling at how beautiful she looked in the knee length purple sundress she had found. The vibrant colour accented her delicious skin tone and the soft fabric clung tightly to her toned form. He cleared his throat and then spoke.<p>

"Why didn't you wanna stay here, Michonne?" Rick asked quietly.

_Straight to the point, _she thought. _Okay, he's in that kind of mood._

"I didn't think you wanted me to." Came her honest response.

Rick said nothing else as he stepped closer to her and looked straight into her eyes; she was mesmerized by how intense his stare was, coupled with how handsome he looked with a clean-shaven face.

"Do you want me to stay?"

She asked teasingly but Rick did not offer her a reply; instead he grabbed the back of Michonne's head and captured her mouth with his own. The kiss was hurried and messy as their tongues and lips clashed against one another. Her fingers gripped his waist as he walked her backward and forcefully pushed her against the wall; their eyes became ignited by lust before Rick moved to place his mouth at her collarbone. He snaked his hand under her dress and up her thigh until it came to rest at her backside. He squeezed her round bottom tightly and began to nibble the skin at her neck.

Rick could spend all night just kissing her, but he knew Michonne was sometimes an impatient lover. Sometimes, Rick liked to tease her because her lack of patience made her a hungry lover as well. He pushed the thin straps of her dress down her arms until her plump breasts were free; Rick used his tongue in a twirling motion around one nipple and used his hand to knead the other. His actions caused a series of low moans to escape from Michonne as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Rick brought his mouth back to Michonne's and pressed his hips forward against hers; she could feel his arousal set hard against her. She ground her own hips against him and was delighted to hear the low growl that he elicited at the contact. Their back and forth was making Rick the impatient one; all he wanted was to be inside of her.

Rick broke their kiss and began to undo his buckle and zipper; he freed himself and quickly hoisted Michonne up so that her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms were draped over his shoulders and her back was pressed firmly against the wall. Rick reached his hand between them and found her damp under garment. He roughly pulled Michonne's panties to the side, feeling the material tear slightly; he then gripped his hardness and slid the length of it between her slick lips and into her warm opening.

He did not bother with gentle movements right away, instead he slammed into Michonne with some force, causing her eyes to close and her head to roll back slightly. Rick's frustrations gave way to carnal desire as he withdrew each inch of his throbbing member from her tight wetness and thrust back into her again and again; their heavy breaths silencing the sounds of their moist flesh slapping together with each thrust. Rick let out several deep moans while Michonne whimpered from his relentless pounding; her back hit the wall over and over as Rick drove himself harder and harder into her. She gripped his shoulders tighter and moved her pelvis in time with his frenzied movements.

Michonne's cries became louder as Rick persistently entered and withdrew from her core; striking her sensitive area and causing her walls to clench his hardness. His guttural breaths matched her own high pitched panting; she exhaled his name as he slid in and out faster and harder. Rick's climax was fast approaching and he knew he did not want to leave Michonne behind so he used his thumb to rub her crux until she met her apex; she cried out loudly and gripped Rick tighter as she rode out her orgasm. Rick felt her tightness contracting around his member as he thrust a few more times into her centre. He moaned Michonne's name as his seed filled her; Rick still gripped her legs tight and pressed her against the wall as they both fought to catch their breaths.

Rick removed his length from inside of Michonne, fixed himself back into his jeans and gently released her legs so that she could stand; that was not so easy as her legs felt weak ad her head was still spinning. He fixed her clothing and her hair and offered her a hazy smile. She leaned against Rick to steady herself and he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her into a hug.

"You okay?" He asked as they both pulled back and captured each other's gaze.

She nodded a yes then ran her hand over his face, taking in every line and detail etched across it.

"Good." He replied, before adding: "And the answer's yes; I do want you to stay with us. I want you to stay with me."

He looked at her in a hopeful manner and waited for her to respond. Michonne tugged at his shirt collar before offering a small grin and speaking.

"Alright, I'll stay. But you do have a bed, don't you? We can't keep doin' it up against the wall." She said playfully.

This caused Rick to chortle and offer Michonne a wide smile.

"Yeah, I got a bed; a shower; there's a sofa; kitchen table; benches; chairs; floor; and four walls. Hell, there's even a shed and swing set out the back. We can do it where ever you want."

Michonne grinned before kissing Rick slowly and deeply.

"Alright." She offered took his hand in hers and led him towards the staircase.

"Let's go try this bed of yours, I mean, this bed of _ours_ out."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading, following and making this a favourite; I am still taking requests and prompts!

Alex311, I'm looking at your two requests and I haven't seen that film you mentioned, so that might have to wait, but I am definitely up for writing an AU with a married Rick and Michonne when the Turn happened!


	6. Richonne Winter Drabble Challenge

A/N: Written for the Winter Drabble Challenge at **richonnefics **on Tumblr. 100 word drabble based on 1 word prompts.

~Shiver~

Rick used his boot to sweep dirt over the fire to extinguish it. Warmth from the dying embers waned as the last glints of light gave way to darkness. The cold night air curiously caressed Michonne's skin through her less than adequate garments. She and Rick sat close enough so that their arms brushed against each other; she shivered from the cold. Wordlessly, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into an embrace, gently stroking her arm. Michonne smiled and looked at Rick; it was his turn to shiver and smile when she gently kissed his lips.

~Icy~

Michonne felt almost silly wearing Rick's oversized gloves while fortifying the fence at the prison. The early morning was cold, icy even; and the wire fence was harsh on one's hands. Rick noticed she was having difficulty with tethering the wire to close the gaps; the tips of her fingers cold and pained. He removed his gloves, took her hands in his and rubbed them until they grew warm. He then offered his gloves, ignored her protests and kept working. Afterwards, each time Rick would hurt his now cold fingers, Michonne would stop, take his hand and kiss his injuries.

~Snuggle~

The solitude of the early mornings always brought Michonne peace; even in her past life, before the filth of this existence. If you listened long enough to the soft breeze sweeping through the foliage of the silent trees, you could almost forget that the world had ended. The golden gleams of a new dawn rising slowly; reminding you that small occurrences of beauty were still real. It was not safe for them to sleep out on the road, but resting atop a disused car seemed like a good place for slumber; and Michonne felt safe with Rick to snuggle against.

~Blazing~

Laughter rang out loudly and wafted amongst the residents of the prison, much like smoke from the dancing fire. Happy faces were illuminated by the warm glow of the flames and full stomachs were a cause of comfort for the survivors. The day had been a good one; everybody was in high spirits. Rick, glancing around, caught Michonne's eye. He instinctively beamed a rare smile at her and was certain that the wide and beautiful grin she returned looked more radiant than the open flames before him. It warmed him to his core like no actual, blazing fire ever could.

~Wrap~

The stars overhead, coupled with the luminescence of the full moon, lit the otherwise obsidian sky. The sharp night air whipped around Rick, causing an involuntary shudder. He did not know where the road would lead him and his people. They'd lost so many along the way that he had come to doubt himself; the weight of responsibility heavy on his shoulders. Sometimes, on nights like the present one, he found a moment to focus his thoughts. Michonne approached and proceeded to wrap her arms around him; suddenly he remembered that the weight was not for him to carry alone.


	7. Let's Get Lost

A/N: The very talented **ezillyamused **requested that I write a ficlet based on the song _Let's Get Lost_ by Tina Dico & Mark Weston. Thanks, that was the first time I heard that song. The energy was intense; very vibrant and physical.

Well, this is what I've come up with. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

She smiled a secret smile in her darkened corner as she listened to the summer storm that was brewing without regard outside. The cool, strong breeze coupled with the rain would mollify the agonizing heat that had most of the residents of the prison feeling uncomfortable. Even if it was only for one night, the rainfall would surely soothe everyone with the promise of easy sleep. Michonne stood from where she lazed on her bunk and stepped up on top of the chair that went with the table in her cell. She reached her hand out between the bars that were fitted to the small, high window. She found that she needed to stretch her arm right out in order to feel the droplets sprinkling her palm with moisture.

Every time that it rained at night, Michonne's mind travelled back to a moment when she had forgotten about the fear and the doubt and the pain that was yet to come…When she had allowed herself to become lost.

xXx

There was something that Michonne found calming about the sound of rain falling on a tin roof; the constant pattering sound was rhythmic and easy. That was what she needed right now after the events of the day; she needed calm, she needed some serenity; she needed _something_. The moisture of the air offered a reprieve from the summer heat; however, the deluge had given them added problems. They were stuck in the small house, for the time being; unable to drive their vehicle down the capricious dirt road.

Michonne lounged on the dark coloured couch and rested her head backwards; staring up at the ceiling. She could feel Rick's eyes on her, she usually could. He did not speak, and that was fine by her. They rarely spoke when in each other's presence, but it was not cause for awkwardness. She and Rick had spent the majority of the run in silence, only conversing when necessary. Yet now it seems they were to spend the night in the house and she was feeling different; she needed a distraction from her consuming thoughts. She lifted her head and met Rick's gaze…

_There's nothing like heat biting your skin_

_To let you boil from within_

_There's nothing like sweat dripping down your sides_

_Gleaming nights…_

xXx

The strap of the rifle that was slung over Rick's shoulder somehow made him feel secure as he stared out over the darkened prison yard. He did not mind undertaking night watch usually; but this night had him feeling strange. There was minimal visibility because the heavy, dark clouds had hidden away the luminescence of the moon and the gleaming of the stars. There was no way that the heavenly bodies could abscond from the opaque cover. Rick could smell the rain and he welcomed it; it would be a pleasant change from the abysmal heat that had captured the daylight hours. The air felt electric and a profound rolling thunder flared off somewhere in the distance, then the eye of the sky opened and spilled its tears onto the pitifully forsaken earth below.

He stopped still a moment and breathed deeply; the blessing that was rain always caused Rick to think back to a time when he had been confused and fearful…When all he wanted to do was be near her and become lost.

xXx

It was still quite warm, even though the rain was falling outside of the small, abandoned house. It washed away most of the filth and the stench of death; it also washed away most of the dirt road. For now, they were holed up and waiting for the rains to pass. It could take all night, he surmised.

Michonne seemed calm as she sat on the brownish couch with her head tilted backwards; exposing the luscious skin of her elegant neck. Rick stood and took the liberty of watching her while she was not aware of his gaze, or so he thought.

He found her to be intriguing; she did not speak often, but he still found an indescribable feeling of relaxation when in her presence. They did not have to engage in dialogue and he still would feel at ease. There really was something else about Michonne that he was drawn to; even when she remained silent. Now, as Rick let his eyes roam over her flesh, he felt different; she was consuming his thoughts. Then, she raised her head and locked her eyes to his.

_There's nothing like flames licking in the air_

_Hungry, without a care_

_Licking like tongues, here and there_

_and everywhere…_

xXx

When Rick's mouth devoured Michonne's in a covetous, forceful kiss they each felt their desire placate their pent up fears, frustrations and doubts. Her lips, teeth and tongue scorched his sun kissed skin as she grazed areas that had been untouched for so very long. His hands searing hot on her soft, ebony flesh and his fingers burned trails on his journey of discovery. His breath was warm against her neck as his heightened craving for the beautiful woman intensified still. Swift and deft movements assisted in discarding vexing clothing; helping to expose more glorious contrasting skin tones.

Rick lifted Michonne slightly and placed her on his lap; she eased down to envelop his manhood in her moist sweetness. The moment when their bodies connected wholly was like a revelation; he knew, as did she, that the ice was falling away from their hearts; that they were losing themselves in the presence of the other; the person who understood, the person to whom they were drawn. The intense stare in their eyes; the way they moved in unison; the pleasure that caressed their forms. It was the physical manifestations of their long unspoken words and long unspoken feelings. In that instant Michonne and Rick would put their hearts on the line for the chance to be lost in the other's embrace, even if it was indefinitely.

_Whatever the cost_

_Let's get lost_


	8. Love Drabble Challenge

A/N: Richonne "Love" Prompt Challenge for **richonnefics** on Tumblr. 100 word drabble based on 1 word prompts. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>~ Yearning ~<p>

Michonne felt the familiar yearning creep up from the pit of her stomach and settle somewhere in her chest as it stretched down to her secret delta that she only shared with him; she missed Rick desperately. She longed to hear his slow drawl as he whispered delicious words into her ear. She hungered to feel his hands, lips and tongue tracing invisible designs all over her eager skin. She craved the sensation of him so deeply rooted inside of her as his eyes took on a dark hue that silently told of his steadfast desire and love for her.

~ Adore ~

The group were preparing for the journey to Washington and trying not to focus on the recent losses they had suffered. Rick knew he had made the right decision, even though he had not given it much thought. His hasty choice was necessary, for he couldn't stand to see the utter despair that had encompassed Michonne's entire being remain and weigh her down. He knew she was at her wit's end. The dejected look in her eyes had pained him because he did in fact adore her completely. For her, he would travel to the farthest reaches of the earth.

~ Lust ~

The hot, midday sun beamed down brightly causing Rick's eyes to narrow as he focussed on Michonne presently helping him garden. Her toned arms glistened from the sheen of sweat that'd formed on her luscious skin while she turned soil with shovel; Rick took a moment to admire her physical form. She stopped to drink from her canteen, and in her hurriedness, spilled some water on her chest. Rick unashamedly watched as the liquid ran down her firm breasts. He licked his lips as lust washed over him and he imagined Michonne unclothed and his tongue following the trickling water.

~ Cherish ~

Rick liked the quiet serenity of the early mornings as the first rays of daylight greeted him like a long lost friend. There was just enough light in their bedroom so that he could watch Michonne's peaceful face as she slept next to him. He debated whether or not he should lean over and press a soft kiss to her lips, but conceded that he didn't wish to wake his love just yet; she did, after all, need her rest. Rick carefully placed his hand over her growing baby bump. He smiled happily and knew he'd cherish them both forever.

~ Enchant ~

Rick could still remember the first time he saw Michonne smile; he recalled the way that her whole face lit up and her profound beauty was exemplified. She had unknowingly found a way to enchant him without saying a word, for when she beamed at him so brightly, Rick was certain that his legs might betray him and give way. Her smile enraptured Rick wholly. Her smile was like a flicker of hope in the darkness and filth. Her smile was like a warm caress on a cold, lonely night. Her smile was like a northern star; a guiding light.


End file.
